Thoughts, Attention and Brother
by spinachsupernova
Summary: Makoto seems to know a lot about Haru, Nagisa is a bit jealous. Rei wants them to be closer that they can all read Haru like Makoto did. A bit of MakoNagi and absolutely MakoHaru. Most probably one-sided. Still in Progress.. Ahhh, I think I need to reupdate the summary, but I can't think of how
1. Thoughts, attention and brother

Thoughts, Attention and Brother

Why do Nanase Haruka likes water so much?

Haru let himself in the almost full tub, once in a while he would immerse himself completely in the water. He likes the sound when he is underwater. He loves the whole calming effect of the water, in fact. When he is in the water, he was away from everything. Sometimes he would think of the possibilities that one day, people will live underwater, and he wants to be there to experience it. And sometimes he thinks that his thoughts are ridiculous.

"Haru-chan!"

He peered through the water to see a familiar face. The friendly face that will always take him away from his water time. However, this time around he didn't feel that much of a drag as before. Now that he is the Vice-President of the Iwatobi High Swimming Club, and everyday after school they have training sessions.

"I thought you already dropped the 'chan'," Haru said coldly while his chin is still in the water. "Makoto, I would appreciate if you would wait outside while I change, I'm not wearing any swimsuit today."

Haru naked is not something unusual to Makoto, since they did grew up together. However Makoto knows that Haru needed some space. "I guess, the 'chan' came back after spending 2 days with Nagisa."

_Speaking of the Devil._

Haru heard a distant voice that he immediately identifies as Nagisa's. And the voice became louder and closer. "Haru-chan, oh Haru-chan. I didn't know how you would like your mackerel, but I cooked it anyway. I hope you like the Hazuki's family recipe."

"That's enough. Let's go wait for Haru outside," Makoto said whilst dragging Nagisa, in an apron outside of the bathroom.

"And who would've thought that the method Mako-chan taught me last week worked!," Nagisa continued to talk in his usual perky self as they make their way to school. "I can't wait for the test. By the way, you look cool in glasses. So much like a professional. Like Rei-chan."

Makoto chuckled. "My eyes weren't that bad. I seldom wear it, because I heard that if you are so accustomed to wearing them, you can't leave without wearing them anymore. It's a drag to wear glasses all the time. Just ask Rei."

"What is it about? I heard my name being called." Rei grabbed Nagisa's shoulder from behind. "You owe me big time! Last Friday will the last of your ditching-duty-day. You left school way too early and they forced me to do it on your behalf."

_Today is unusually noisy. I wish I am still in the tub._

Haru heard his thoughts out loud. He turned and saw Makoto with his upturned eyebrow smile.

"For someone who hardly expresses himself through words, your expressions sure is a giveaway, Haruka-senpai," stated Rei while adjusting his glasses in place.

"But, Rei-chan, Haru-chan's face is always in poker mood. How can you tell? Ah, wait, he's irritated. You are right, it is quite obvious." Nagisa said while examining Haruka's face in a flash.

"Well, human are social beings. Not only they are very absorbing to the surroundings, it is also one of our nature to express our feelings, if not by words, through actions and face expressions," Rei added by quoting a book that he recently read about human personalities.

"Well, that just meant that we are getting closer. One day, you will be able to read Haru like I do. Not that I'm good at it." Makoto said in his usual brotherly tone.

"Why are you all concerned with what I was thinking? It's a waste of time."

Honestly, Haru felt uncomfortable with everybody on to him, trying to guess what he was thinking. Even Makoto's words somewhat made his heart ache. Makoto was the only one who can guess what he was thinking, that is because him and Makoto have been friends since they were little.

"Huh? We just want to be closer. It's not fair that only Mako-chan knows you. And it's also not fair that only you get Mako-chan's attention, " Nagisa cooed.

Nagisa's statement startled Haruka. It felt like Nagisa had meant his words differently. Somehow it made Haru uneasy.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

This time Haru's thoughts seems to echo into three different voices, his, Makoto's and also Rei's.

"Haru is only my bestfriend. Just like the both of you. I think I give all of you the same amount of attention. Haru is a bit closer though, like my brother. We did grew up together," Makoto chuckled and emphasized "Yes, just like a brother."


	2. The Holiday Dare

Haru took a deep breath as if to dive into a deep blue sea, as he reached the door to his classroom. To Haru, his classroom is as suffocating as the deep blue sea on occasions, which can be either on a day with a wonderful weather, or after a break. The green tie he was wearing felt too tight, since today fits both of the criteria, even if it was only a three-day weekend. And Makoto, he never showed up at Haru's house today. He doesn't come to fetch Haru often, only on the days when Haru could have skipped on purpose. Such days also fit the two criteria.

Ah. The area of his seat and Makoto's were surrounded by their classmates. _Pain, such a pain, so early in the morning._ Not exactly early, however.

The whole class turned to greet him, but before doing so, their face changed from enthusiasm to disappointment, making the greeting a bit limp.

"Ah, what a disappointment. We thought Nanase also joined you"

"I told you, Haru isn't in the dare. This is between me and my family on a warm and long Thursday night." Haru heard Makoto's voice in amongst the students. He was probably in his seat, which Haru should to, so he walked towards his seat which is located at the back of the class, besides the window.

"Good morning, Haru-chan." Makoto greeted him.

"I told you to lay off the '–chan', especially in scho-" Haru stopped as to see a patch of olive coloured hair on Makoto's chin. "What happened to you?"

To add up on the sight, Makoto was wearing his black-rimmed glasses. Haru's heart skipped a beat. He looks dashing. Makoto's face was average, the usual Japanese boy his age. However, the way he did his hair, the goatee and the glasses, made some classmates looked at him in admiration.

Makoto didn't answer his question, he smiled to Haru, as Amakata-sensei stepped into the classroom.

"Ara? Tachibana-kun?" Amakata-sensei, or as the class called her, Amachan, noticed Makoto while taking the attendance. She took a dramatic pause. Haru saw Makoto's attention was on her as if he hoped that Amachan-sensei would say something that he would want to hear.

"Isn't it nice to be young." She continued taking the attendance.

Makoto dropped his head on the table in disappointment. Some of the classmates in front of him chuckled as the turned to him. He saw some of his classmates handing over some money to the other. _Did they bet on something?_ Not that he's interested to know. _But, Makoto is involved._

"Thank you, Amachan-sensei!" Someone from the front of the class said as she finished taking the attendance. "We made a bet that you would not ask Tachibana to change back to his previous image."

"I hope that your bet does not involve with money, or you will have a bad time." Amachan-sensei warned them with her usual innocent smile. However, her tone made it sounded like a threat.

"I don't think he did much offence to the school rules. Plus, doesn't he look better like this?" Amachan-sensei organised her papers that had been spread on the teacher's desk before leaving.

_I guess he is. _

Haru caught himself staring at Makoto when he's not looking everytime he get the chance.


	3. Like father, like son

"Otousan, are you growing a beard?" asked Makoto on a Thursday evening, during dinner. The Tachibanas were on their usual dinner session just an hour after his father got home. Ran and Ren were on their usual fight for that one piece of chicken, even if there are plenty on the plate.

"Whaa, Touchan's beard is sharp." Ren jumped out of his seat to touch his father's chin.

"I want to feel it too!" Ran also jumped out of her seat after secretly taking the piece of chicken they were fighting after into her bowl.

"No way! This is a man's thing, girls should stay there quietly"

And so, their fight came to a part 2.

"It's a request from your mother. We were reminiscing the days before we got married last week, and she wanted to see the me on those days again. I figure I should start with this."

"Isn't he handsome?" Mrs Tachibana was tidying up her workplace after cooking their dinner.

_Ah, it sure is nice to be in love._ Makoto smiled, before a hand reached him with a slap.

"Ah! You slapped Oniichan!" Ren cried out, making an oh-no-you-are-so-dead of a face towards Ran. "Now, oniichan will never let you play in his room again"

"Gomen, Oniichan, gomen!" Ran panicked as she tried to rub the slap away from Makoto's face.

"Stop it you two!" Makoto sighed as he pulled the twins away from their father and made them sit. "I wonder how the two of you can live together and not tearing Okaasan's tummy when she had you."

"Apparently, they were angels back then. Their kicks were really subtle." Mrs Tachibana washed her hands and joined them for the dinner. She gestured Makoto for the plate in front of him. "How's the chicken?"

"New recipe? The soy sauce made it a bit salty," says Mr Tachibana as he took seconds. Mrs Tachibana looked at how he eats and turned to look at Makoto. Apart from their hair and youth, Makoto is a split image of his father. In some ways, he also act like his father sometimes, it was from his father that he inherited the kindness.

"Nee, Makoto. How about you try and grow a beard," says Mrs Tachibana as she was curious if Makoto would look like his father during the days.

"Just for this weekend."

The flashback ended with Nagisa's hysterical laugh. And Rei was trying hard to hold back a comment. They were stretching just on the poolside.

"And later, she said she loved it and wanted me to stay this way. I tried to properly deny, but she made this drama scene about how she think she may not see the day when I grow up." Makoto slumped his shoulder. "I felt like I was going to die of guilt. I didn't even know that side of her. But Otousan did say she was quite an actress back in the days. And he was laughing all that time."

"I thought, if the school doesn't approve this, I could just shave it off, shake this look and be back to the old Makoto. Amachan-sensei just let me off."

"I think Makoto-senpai is beautiful" says Rei as he adjusted his glasses. "Too celebrity-esque but beautiful. Uh, maybe beautiful does not suit a boy. Handsome, yes, let's go with that."

"Nee, Mako-chan, can I touch it?" Nagisa held out his hand to reach Makoto's patch of hair. "Uwaa, so manly! Rei-chan, I have decided. We will start growing beards as off tomorrow."

"But, Nagisa, if I remembered exactly, you were whining just last Wednesday that you haven't shaved in a week but still, no sign of facial hair." Rei added.

"But that was before I saw Mako-chan's look. We could as well score high and get ourselves a high school mate." He looks at Rei and wiggled his eyebrows as to gesture what high school boys are all about. "Na, Mako-chan, what do you think if I were to have a beard? Or a moustache. A moustache would be cooler, though."

Makoto chuckled as the two of the first years went on and on. He turned to Haru who was caught staring at him at the moment. Haru immediately threw his attention towards the pool. It looked a bit dirty. Maybe it is time for them to clean it.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to get yourselves in the pool before Coach Sasabe come. Have you finished stretching and warming up? We don't want any accidents in the pool." Gou came a few minutes after they stopped talking about facial hairs. "Oh, Makoto-senpai, how are you today?"

"Ah, ice did do the trick. It's not as bad as before."

"Nani, nani?" Nagisa forced himself in their small talk.

"Yesterday, the twins were running around the supermarket and senpai was trying to control them, but he tripped and sort of hurt his ankle."

"Oh. Eh? You saw him yesterday?" Nagisa was still in their conversation. "No wonder you weren't surprised by the way he looks."

"I noticed it yesterday, when oniichan and I went for a little shopping and bonding time. Although, he had a thin moustache yesterday. Good call shaving it off. The moustache is funny."

"Ah, Mako-chan! I want to see Mako-chan with a moustache."

Haru rolled his eyes and dive into the cooling water. He felt hot. He felt like he was burning, and this made him dive deep into the water to cool it off.

"Nee, Mako-chan, _can I touch it?"_

_ "Makoto-senpai, are you okay?"_

_ "I think Makoto-senpai is beautiful."_

Haru felt irritated.


	4. Deep Water

Just before the pool floor, he let himself adrift, following the waves and the small currents of the pool. The water surrounding him were cool enough to make his skin cool biologically, but not enough to make him feel cool. He still feel the burning sensation just before he dived in. He couldn't help but wonder, why was he irritated by those three first years? As if they weren't annoyingly loud sometimes, yet he couldn't make out why now.

_Makoto? What about him?_ He asked himself as his mind suddenly made a flash of his bestfriend.

Suddenly, he felt a grip on his arm, pulling him out of the water.

Irritated, he breathed in a first gasp of air and asked, "What?"

Everyone above the water gave a sigh and smiled to each other. It was Makoto who grabbed on to him, and pulled him out. He wasn't exactly relieved, his heart was still pounding in his chest.

"You were in for quite sometimes. I was worried," said Makoto.

"Well, you didn't have to. I was- I was thinking. And it was hot outside," Haru pulled his arm out of Makoto's grip. Suddenly, he vision blurred and made his legs wobble and was struggling to stand, which made him fall onto Makoto's chest. Maybe he was in for too long after all.

At that moment, he was close enough to hear Makoto's heartbeat. It was in steady beat, and not as weak as that time in the storm. He was used to Makoto having a very fast heartbeat, which happened numerous times on a movie night, where Nagisa picked a horror movie. But this was different; somehow, the steady rhythm is soothing. However, when he looked up and saw the jaw of the beholder, his own heartbeat got faster. He tried pulling away from Makoto, but didn't have the strength to do so. He felt his body warmed up again. It made him felt uncomfortable. His heartbeat, now was too fast, made him panicked. It shouldn't be so fast and loud. This is Makoto, not a horror movie.

Haru then remembered the sensation, he had felt it on his first encounter with the waterfall. The one he put it as his first love. Now, it's for Makoto.

_No! It is Makoto, my bestfriend._

Haru pushed Makoto before he climbed up the pool and went to the locker room.

They all looked at Makoto in curiousity. Makoto just gave them his usual assuring smile.

"I guess he got mad at me for pulling him up." Makoto said that to not make his friends worry.

"But, Mako-chan, if you haven't pulled him up, he would drown. He was wobbly before." Nagisa tug back Makoto's statement as if to show that they knew something was wrong.

"There are some people whose lung capacity was large enough to contain air so that they can stay underwater for so long, but the case are very rare. And I don't think Haruka-senpai is one of them." Rei added. "Is he okay?"

"Alright! Let's do this!" Coach Sasabe came with his loud and wild spirit. The Iwatobi Swim Club could've sworn that they saw some hues from the side of his side fringe. "Makoto! Is that a goatee? My, my, you look good with that. Eh? Where's Haruka?"

"I'll go get him" Nagisa stood up with his hands raised before racing to the locker room.

"Haru-chan. Oh Haru-" Nagisa spotted Haru who was sitting in a corner of their locker room. Haru looked up before gazing back aimlessly as he did before "Are you okay, Haru-chan? What you did just now was very rude. Poor Mako-chan, he only wanted to help you. He thought you were drowning. He thought you were mad at him for pulling you out."

"I'm not."

"To be honest, I was jealous." Haru was shocked and turned to Nagisa who was trying to hide his face. "The two of you. Of how close you are."

"Whatever it is, it will always be, 'I wonder if Haru…' here, 'What will Haru…' there all the time with Mako-chan. It's not always about you." Nagisa continued.

Haru's concern on Nagisa grew. _What is he trying to say?_

"Nee, Haru-chan, what do you think of Makoto, besides him being wishy-washy? You've been with him for too long, you must've known a lot about him."

"Nagisa, Haru, Coach Sasabe's patience is running low, we should hurry!" called out Makoto


	5. Immunity

"Haru-chan! Have you seen Mako-chan?" Nagisa asked Haruka one day during lunch. "And no, he's not on the roof, I checked. And Rei-chan have got some errands. It's kind of lonely, not that I haven't have any other friends other than the swim club. But-"

_Man, this guy is even noisier than Makoto. If I'm lucky enough, I might find the switch somewhere on him._

As they walked past the field area, he saw Makoto at a nearby bench across them. But, he wasn't alone. Gou is with him. Haruka stopped to look at them and let Nagisa continue walking.

Makoto and Gou were talking about something and it was kind of intimate. He saw Gou blushed every now and then. And he saw Makoto, showering Gou with his usual affection and concern. Makoto can't seem to stop smiling while he talks.

"Haru-chan!" Seems like Nagisa had caught up, and ran towards him. "Nani, nani?"

Haruka looked at Nagisa to see his reaction towards the scene. He thought about what Nagisa said on that day, and he thought maybe Nagisa too felt the same way about Makoto as he is. But, he wasn't very sure, since Nagisa always seem to clung onto him. However, as of lately, Nagisa haven't been bugging him, and sometimes, Nagisa said something sarcastic and is directed towards him.

"Ah, Gou!," Nagisa peered through the neatly trimmed bushes. "Ne, Haru-chan, what do you think? I mean, let's guess what they are saying."

"Who cares?" Haruka turned to leave them, he's hungry and Makoto dragged him to school earlier than usual this morning, made him skip breakfast. "Let's go Nagisa, I need my mackerel."

"But, Haru-chan… Aren't you irritated?"

"Why?"

"Nothing! Just- um… Mako-chan is straight, isn't he?"

Haruka raised an eyebrow, Nagisa was very weird lately. And if his hypothesis is correct, he wanted proof. He didn't know how to make Nagisa spill, but he wanted to know.

"Who knows."

"Does that mean, I won't have a chance with him?"

Haruka felt a sting in his chest and up at his nose. He got the proof that he wanted. However, Nagisa's statement speaks for him as well. Not that he wanted anything more than the attention he gets from Makoto, but the idea of Makoto has other people to hang out with, other people to prioritize. Who knows where Haruka will end up in his new list, somewhere in the future. It felt wrong, it was out of norm. Norm is when there is Haruka, there is Makoto. It had been like that for so long.

"Nagisa, are you-"

"You caught me, Haru-chan. Seems like I have a crush on our captain."

Haruka gulped, it was weird in so many ways, especially seeing Nagisa making an expression far from his usual bubbly self. He was serious, he was desperate. Always have the social skills of a statue, Haruka didn't know how to react to Nagisa's confession.

"I can't help it. It was his kindness. I know, this is Mako-chan, we're talking about. He is nice to everyone. But his kindness and his smile, somehow, made me selfish and want him to myself. I don't know how to explain this. I'm so screwed!" Nagisa squatted, hands in his hair. "I'm confused. He is my friend, my senpai. And I am sure I am not attracted to guys. But he-"

"I thought I was wrong, so I tried acting normal. But, his gestures towards me made me flushed and nervous, and that feeling came back. During my stay at his place, I can't help but noting all these small things he do."

Nagisa recalled the night he slept at Makoto's. He slept on the futon and Makoto was on his bed. He couldn't sleep well. And sometimes, Makoto's hand hung over him while he sleeps. Nagisa would reach and squeeze the large and warm hand. He felt relieved by doing so. But he felt that it was weird of him to do so.

"Ne, Haru-chan, how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Your immunity towards Makoto's kindness and smile. I've seen you two. When Makoto went big brother on you, sometimes a mother, yet, you were not moved. I want that. I don't want to be moved by his actions, I can't."

Haruka think deeply. _Immune to what now?_

_I don't think I'm immune to that anymore._


	6. Brother to Brother

After school, Haruka rushed towards the pool. Too much trigonometry, too much logic made his head heavy. And for some reason, he was sure that he would sink with all the load in his brain.

"Haru, wait up!" Makoto chased him some distant away. "Please don't jump into the pool just yet. You need to rinse first. Nagisa!"

Nagisa seemed shocked at the call, he was only on his way to the pool, absent-mindedly. He was ahead of them. "Mako-chan."

"What's wrong, Nagisa?" Makoto stopped before Nagisa. "Is it about the test?"

"I… I- Umm..No, but-"

Haruka stopped and looked back to Nagisa and Makoto. He knew that Nagisa's feeling was overflowing at that moment. Nagisa's confession made it clear that he was lovesick, but, he had to hold back. He cherished their friendship so much that he had to hold back. And Makoto being straight, with Gou and all. Nagisa seek Haruka's help into overcoming his crush towards Makoto, what he didn't know, they were both in the same state. Haruka thought that Nagisa's plead may help him get out of the awkward thing he had for Makoto. Haruka tried to call Nagisa.

"Rinrin!" Nagisa exclaimed as he saw a certain red head with sharp teeth wearing the white Samezuka Academy uniform.

"Yo!"

"Rin, what are you- Hey!" Makoto couldn't finish his sentence when he was pulled away by Rin by his forearm.

"You, come with me." Rin looked irritated.

"Rinrin, where are you-"

"Adult's business. You children go play in the pool while me and him settle a few things. And no, Nagisa, no I'm not going to join you, if that's what you are thinking now."

"Well, I was also thinking- Ow!" Makoto tried to add something before he was cut out by Rin and dragged away from the gang.

"No, I'm not joining you, even if I am free right now."

"You guys go ahead, go warm up! That includes you Haru! Warm up, not dive in!"

"Jeez, what's his problem?" Rei stopped by. He was also on his way to the pool when he saw Rin dragging their captain away.

"Let's go!" Haru called out to Nagisa and Rei.

As the three of them walked, they saw Rin and Makoto at some distance. Rin was holding Makoto's chin and lean in closer while talking. That's all they can make out from the distant. Right now, Haruka and Nagisa were in sync. Whatever Haruka felt, Nagisa might felt it too.

"Ah!" Rei exclaimed. "They weren't doing what I think they did, didn't they? I didn't know Makoto-senpai swings that way. And with Rin-san? Or maybe not, according to that distant, it can't be."

"Adult stuff, huh? They could just go die, for all that I care." Nagisa walked faster than later ran towards the locker room.

"What did I say?" Dumbfounded, Rei asked.

Haruka shrugged and leave Rei alone to reflect. Honestly, anyone would feel guilty or sympathy, when Nagisa showed a face that is far from his bubbly expression. With words like that, Rei knew he did a big fault.

"Nagisa..?"

Nagisa made sure his new swimming suit fit nicely before turning to Haruka and Rei. "Nee, what do you think?"

"It lacks something," Rei adjusted his prescribed goggles and saw Haruka's irritated expression. "Umm, sorry, Nagisa-kun. If I had offended you in anyway, just now."

"Meh, nothing to worry! I didn't even realised I said all those things," Nagisa gave an assuring smile. He wasn't exactly the type to be mad easily to begin with. However, it is complicated when it comes to Makoto. "I didn't mean any of it. Race you to the pool!"

"Nagisa-kun, you heard what Makoto-senpai said!" Rei tried to stop Nagisa but it was too late, water splashed and Gou was in the way and she got hit with some of the splash.

"Nagisa, you!" Gou cried.

Haruka was going to dive in as well, the water looked gorgeous at this time of the day. It was as if hypnotising Haruka to dive in as well. But before he could move one more step, he immediately took one step back and bend himself to the right.

"Well, let's get started-" Makoto called out after changing into his swimsuit. "Nagisa?!"

"I tried to stop him. I told him you wanted us to stretch first." Haruka tattled nonchalantly.

"What?!"

"No, you weren't! You almost jump along with him." Rei added.

"But I didn't."

Makoto sighed with his usual smile and put his thumb and index finger on his temple. He turned to Gou, "We're busted."

"Uh-oh. What did he said?"

"Well, he misunderstood at first, and threatened me instead."

"Did you tell him, then?"

"Umm… I think I did, but I'm not sure if he gets the message."

"He doesn't need to know the details, you know. Oh, I'm so dead."

After practice, the swim team are allowed to linger around the pool up until 5.45pm. Usually, Haruka is the only one still in the pool. But today, he was accompanied by Nagisa.

"Nee, Haru-chan. Now I know why you love the water," Nagisa waddled a bit in the water. "I feel so calm in the water. It is as if it takes my problems away."

"That's not solely what it does, and by the way, you mis-used it. You should not burden the water with your problems. Now, get out of the water."

"Eeeeeehhhh! How come!" Nagisa cried out. "If only I have a crush on water instead of Mako-chan."

"Mako-chan what? I heard my name being said." Makoto called out from the side of the pool. He was already dressed in the school uniform, ready to go home.

Nagisa dived in deeper to get rid of the heat that crawled up on his face. He wished from the bottom of his heart that Makoto didn't hear a word he said before. When he resurfaced, Makoto's hand extended towards him. Haruka was already out of the water. He took a deep breath and took Makoto's hand.

"Alley-oop!" Makoto pulled Nagisa out of the water with much ease. For a second, he thought he was floating in mid-air as Makoto pulled him out of the water onto the side of the pool. Nagisa is light and Makoto is strong, maybe Makoto did lift Nagisa before landing him on the side of the pool. "Ah, I forgot to ask. How did the test go?"

Nagisa was in conflict. It was as awkward as it is being next to Makoto. Perhaps it would be weirder for him to be quiet. "You are awesome, Mako-chan. I got an A"

Makoto looked delighted. He smiled and put his hand on Nagisa's head. Makoto ruffled Nagisa's light blond hair in approval. He was proud of him. Haruka could see that Nagisa is uncomfortable and his face reddened. Nagisa pushed Makoto's hand away before running towards the shower.

"What was that all about?" Makoto looked at Haruka, confused, but still smiling.

"Makoto no baka."

"Eeeehh!"

"Be sure to check the mirror, when you get home. I thought I saw nose hair sticking out."

"Haru!"

_I should stick to just loving the water._ Haruka smiled.

* * *

Umm... I think I just made Nagisa OOC back in chapter 5. I'm so sorry!


End file.
